1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck bed air deflector and more particularly pertains to managing the airflow through a truck bed to minimize drag and increase fuel efficiency with a truck bed air deflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drag reducers is known in the prior art. More specifically, drag reducers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displacing airflow are known.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,339 to Flynn discloses a tailgate enclosure device having reduced drag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,347 to Andrus discloses a drag reducer for the rear end of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,829 to Fonseca discloses a pickup truck storage trunk and air foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,730 to Gondert et al. discloses a drag reducing partial tonneau for pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,045 to Kinford, Jr. discloses a method and apparatus for reducing air drag on truck type wheeled vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a truck bed air deflector with spring loaded hinges for managing the airflow through a truck bed to minimize drag and increase fuel efficiency.
In this respect, the truck bed air deflector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of managing the airflow through a truck bed to minimize drag and increase fuel efficiency.